A component of the pre-cited type, configured, for instance, as a switchable support element is sufficiently well-known in the technical field. The outer anti-rotation device can be configured, for example, as a pin or the like that is pressed into a reception of an outer casing of the housing and cooperates with a corresponding groove of a surrounding structure (cylinder head). It is clear to a person skilled in the art that this interference fit can get disengaged during operation of the valve train. In addition, this pressing-in is accompanied by an undesired introduction of force into the surrounding material. Furthermore, under certain circumstances, said pin cannot be removed in case of a “faulty pressing”.
The aforesaid outer anti-rotation device is required, for example, if it is desired to realize a supply of hydraulic medium, for example, to the at least one coupling element or to a lash adjuster integrated in the component, without having recourse to annular grooves on the outer casing of the housing or in the reception bore of the cylinder head which makes an exact relative positioning of the hydraulic medium channels to each other necessary.